


Control

by LittleSpider



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Cheeky Tart, Erections, Established Harry and Eggsy, Established Hartwin, Kingsman education, M/M, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:52:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpider/pseuds/LittleSpider
Summary: Eggsy is having an additional lesson in control from Harry. But this lesson is strictly off the Curriculum.





	

Eggsy squeezed his eyes shut. Tight enough to feel his lashes brush his cheek.

His fingers pressing in, pressing into the brass metal studding that secured the earthy-brown leather on Harry's couch, trying to brace himself for what was to come.

It was pure torment. And pure bliss.

He was laid across Harry's lap, his trousers pulled down to his ankles, boxers under his arse cheeks. Completely bare from the waist down but for his sock-suspenders that restricted his tensing calves and only added to the impending pleasure that was building in his abdomen.

He could feel the slight itch of Harry's worsted-wool trousers pressing into his abdomen and thighs that tingled and taunted his over-sensitive skin and every time he thought he was going to finally beg Harry to give in, he was reminded that this was his part of his education. Part of his training.

Harry's hand, was gliding slowly over his buttocks that were raised in the air in what was perhaps the most sluttish pose that Eggsy had ever been in.

Fully dressed in his Kingsman armour, his arse raised, and practically keening for it.

Harry's hand was slow, soft, and practised as it glided over his arse cheeks, mostly stroking, occasionally drifting towards his balls enough for Eggsy's breath to catch in his throat and to make a soft noise that was dangerously close to being a squeak.

Harry's hand would drift back, caressing his thighs, the skin of his hips.

Eggsy finally opened his eyes as he felt something bump against his stomach.

Something hard and it did nothing to sate his own growing erection that if Harry felt he knew that he would stop this immediately.

This was a lesson. Even if it was not strictly on Merlin's curriculum.

Eggsy was desperate to pull away and press his lips to Harry's eagerly. Force a hot, sex-drenched kiss onto the older man's lips and run his hands through his hair as he sat astride him, grinding down on his erection with the wantonness of a nymphomaniac on a Lent break in the Vatican.

But he knew that if he did, the exercise would be over and he would be left to deal with himself in the bathroom under Mr. Pickle's awkward gaze.

He swallowed his protests and finally felt the hard, delicious _SMACK_ against his right buttock. He fought the jolt that it sent up his spine but allowed himself the grin that broke over his face as Harry soothed it immediately with his fingertips, the tips of his nails exciting the raw, red skin before repeating the _SLAP_ on his left buttock.

Eggsy bit his lower lip, the grin widening as Harry tended to that cheek too. His glasses were steaming up as his cheeks reddened and he knew that he'd survived the lesson when Harry gently tugged his boxers over his buttocks and scratched the back of his neck affectionately.

“Excellent work, Galahad.” he praised silkily. “I dare say that you can withstand any form of sexual teasing without making a fool of yourself, or a mess of your boxers.”

“Dunno about my boxers, Harry.” he replied, getting up and sitting on his calves, looking to Harry whose cheeks had the slightest suggestion of a flush.

“Good enough.” Harry replied.

“So what's my reward?” Eggsy grinned.

“Reward?” Harry replied, sounding mock-startled that his lover would want anything for that lesson in control. “What sort of reward were you expecting?”

“Oh, anything...” Eggsy replied breezily. “Blow job. Or a ride on this?”

Eggsy reached down and gently squeezed Harry's erection.

“...Oh. That.” Harry replied, trying not to smirk as Eggsy claimed his prize.

“I think you need a lesson in control, Arthur.” Eggsy winked. “Shall we take this upstairs? I can give you a brief refresher course.”

“You cheeky tart.”

 

 


End file.
